Ask?
by Chitos-Bluebear
Summary: Misane bertanya arti gokon pada Nanashi. Lalu apa jawaban Nanashi?/Jangan bertanya pada orang yang salah/Warning inside!/(ow0)/


**Disclaimer: 1Bit Heart** **○□× (Miwashiba)**

 **Ask? © Chitos-Bluebear**

 **Warning: Typos-Absurd-I don't own the cover pic**

 **Don't like don't read. As simple as that.**

…

…

' _ **Jangan bertanya pada orang yang salah jika kau ingin menanyakan sesuatu yang belum kau ketahui.'**_

.

.

.

Kenapa banyak sekali orang yang ingin berpacaran?

Pertanyaan itu tiba-tiba saja nyangkut di pikiran Misane saat melihat teman-teman di kelasnya sudah banyak yang memiliki pacar. Kaori, Sawa- _Chan_ , dan juga Chika seringkali membanggakan pacar mereka dengan hati yang berbunga-bunga. Misane jadi pusing sendiri tiap kali berbincang dengan mereka, pasti tidak lepas dari topik pacar-memacar yang tidak penting. Padahal ada topik yang lebih penting dan menarik untuk dibahas dibandingkan cowok-cowok itu.

Misalnya saja, kasus pencurian barang-barang berharga yang tersimpan di museum. Di kota tempat Misane tinggal terdapat 3 museum yang cukup terkenal, museum pertama adalah museum barang-barang antik dari berbagai era dan dinasti di dunia, museum kedua adalah museum sejarah, dan museum yang terakhir adalah museum batuan mulia. Sudah dua museum yang kecurian salah satu barang berharganya. Kini tinggal satu museum lagi yang jadi incaran si pencuri, yaitu meuseum batu mulia.

Ayah Misane saat ini juga sedang mengungkapkan kasus pencurian yang cukup menghebohkan itu sejak dua hari yang lalu, sebagai seorang detektif polisi yang cerdas dan tegas Misane yakin ayahnya bisa mengungkapkan siapa si pencuri yang berlagak jadi 'Lupin' itu. Seandainya saja Misane boleh ikut menginvestigasi kasus ini seperti biasanya, pasti akan jauh lebih menyenangkan ketimbang duduk diam di kelas sambil mendengarkan ocehan teman-temannya mengenai cowok.

Sayang Misane harus mengejar ketertinggalannya dalam pelajaran selama seminggu, karena tempo hari dia absen sekolah untuk melaksanakan tugasnya sebagai calon detektif polisi dengan cara kembali ke masa lalu dan mengurai permasalahan _Bitphone_ yang terjangkit virus.

Tapi di sisi lain Misane merasa senang karena bisa bertemu dengan orang-orang di masa lalu dan berteman dengan mereka, walaupun pada akhirnya mereka melupakan Misane karena ingatan mereka tentang Misane harus dihapus agar tidak merusak keseimbangan waktu antara masa lalu dan masa depan.

Misane tidak mau membohongi dirinya sendiri kalau dia rindu pada 'teman-teman'nya yang ada di masa lalu. Terutama pada laki-laki 'kelinci' itu. Eh, tapi kalau dia sih tidak usah dirindukan. Hampir setiap hari juga mereka berkomunikasi kok.

"Misane- _Chan_...Misane- _Chan_!"

"Eh, apa?"

" _Geez_! Kau ini, dari tadi dipanggil tapi tidak menyahut. Hari sabtu besok akan ada _gokon_ di café Lapin, apa kau mau ikut?" tanya Kaori dengan mata berbinar.

Misane berpikir sejenak sembari berpangku tangan. Lagi-lagi ada istilah anak muda aneh yang tidak dia ketahui. Karena lebih sering berkutat dengan kasus kejahatan Misane jadi melupakan kata-kata slang seperti itu. Hal ini benar-benar membuatnya bingung sendiri.

" _Gokon_ itu apa? Merek minuman penyegar terbaru seperti Wholpis ya?" tanya Misane dengan wajah polos. Ketiga temannya terdiam sebentar saling berpandangan, tak lama mereka tertawa keras sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Misane karena gemas.

"Astaga, Misane! Kau sudah 15 tahun tapi belum tahu apa itu _Gokon_?!" ujar Sawa dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Ini akibatnya kalau kau terlalu cuek dengan cowok-cowok yang ada di sekitarmu. Padahal kamu cukup populer lho." Kaori menimpali.

"Kau benar-benar harus ikut _Gokon_ besok pagi, Misane! Harus!" Chika mengguncang bahu Misane dengan semangat. "Teman-teman, ini semua demi masa depan Misane, kita harus membantunya untuk mencari cinta sejati!"

"Osh!"

"Tapi…aku belum tahu apa arti _Gokon_ …"sanggah Misane. Namun karena terlalu bersemangat kini giliran teman-temannya yang tidak mendengar pertanyaan Misane. Daripada pusing memikirkan arti gokon setelah pulang sekolah nanti lebih baik dia mencari artinya di internet atau bertanya pada laki-laki 'kelinci' itu. Lagipula akhir-akhir ini Misane jarang berkomunikasi dengannya.

Kalau dia pasti tahu arti _Gokon_ kan?

 **Nanashi**

-WUUAPAAA?! KAU MAU IKUT _GOKON_?!-

Adalah lima kata dengan huruf kapital yang terlihat di _mutter_ milik Misane. Setelah pulang sekolah tadi, Misane langsung menanyakan perihal _Gokon_ tersebut pada Nanashi melalui _mutter_ miliknya. Walaupun tidak mendengar suaranya tapi Misane tahu kalau Nanashi seolah-olah berteriak kaget saat mengetikan pertanyaan itu. Memangnya ada apa dengan _Gokon_? Pertanyaannya saja belum di jawab pria ber-'kuping' kelinci itu.

 **Misane-** _ **Chan**_

-Kenapa kau heboh begitu? Aku juga belum pasti ikut. Aku harus tahu dulu arti _Gokon_.-

 **Nanashi**

- _Etoo_..Misane- _Chan_ , jadi kau tidak tahu arti dari _Gokon_ itukan?-

 **Misane-** _ **Chan**_

-Benar. Aku tidak tahu artinya, ada masalah?-

 **Nanashi**

-Ti-tidak, sama sekali tidak justru aku bersyukur…-

 **Misane-** _ **Chan**_

-Bersyukur karena apa?-

 **Nanashi**

-Eh? Hahaha! Tidak. Lupakan ucapanku yang tadi! Jadi kau ingin tahu arti dari _Gokon_ itu bukan?-

 **Misane-Chan**

-Tentu saja. Karena itu aku menghubungimu bukan?

Setelah Misane selesai mengetik dan menekan tombol _'send'_ belum ada balasan dari Nanashi. Misane menduga, mungkin saja Nanashi sedang menunaikan tugasnya di toilet atau dia sedang makan _fast_ _food_ lagi, Karena itu dia tidak bisa membalas mutter Misane.

Gadis berambut ungu itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidur siang, karena sudah satu jam menunggu tidak ada jawaban juga dari Nanashi. Setelah dua jam ia terlelap di alam mimpi tiba-tiba _Mutter_ -nya berbunyi.

Misane pun segera bangkit dari bantalnya dan membaca pesan dari Nanashi yang ditujukan padanya. Dia membaca kata demi kata dengan seksama. Keningnya mendadak berkerut.

Satu detik…

Lima detik…

Satu menit..

Lima menit…

Misane terdiam di tempat tidurnya. Badannya seolah membeku setelah membaca jawaban yang diberikan Nanashi kepadanya.

Jadi inikah arti dari _Gokon_? Misane bergidik ngeri.

Dia merasa bersyukur karena sudah menanyakan arti _Gokon_ pada Nanashi. Kalau tidak mungkin dia mau saja ikut acara _gokon_ dengan teman-temannya besok. Misane segera memencet deretan angka yang terdapat di layar ponselnya. Sekarang dia harus meminta ijin pada Kaori dan kawan-kawan lainnya karena tidak bisa ikut _gokon_ di café Lapin.

Semoga saja mereka mau mengerti.

"Halo. Kaori- _Chan_?"

"Ya? Kenapa Misane- _Chan_?"

"Mengenai acara _gokon_ besok…maaf sekali, aku tidak bisa ikut."

"Lho, kenapa?!"

"Besok aku sudah ada janji dengan seseorang. Selain itu…" Misane menghentikan sebentar perkataannya, lalu melanjutkannya lagi setelah menghembuskan napas panjang.

"Aku tidak mau bertemu dengan cowok yang tega memakan daging kucing."

"Hah? Tunggu dulu Misane-Chan, apa maksud-"

Misane langsung memotong sanggahan Kaori.

"Maaf sekali ya, Kaori- _Chan_. Sampaikan salamku untuk yang lainnya. Kuharap kau tidak memakan daging kucing saat _Gokon_ nanti. _Bye_."

 **Pip!**

Misane langsung mematikan hubungan ponselnya sambil menghembuskan napas panjang. Seumur hidupnya dia tidak akan ikut acara aneh seperti _Gokon_ itu. Mana mungkin dia mau bertemu dengan cowok yang mempersembahkan daging kucing sebagai tanda kasih sayang kepada cewek yang disukainya. Ritual cinta jaman sekarang itu benar-benar aneh dan gila.

Sepertinya Misane harus belajar banyak dari Nanashi agar dia bisa mengantisipasi kejadian seperti ini untuk tidak terulang lagi.

.

.

.

 **Misane-** _ **Chan**_

-Terima kasih Nanashi. Untung saja aku bertanya padamu apa arti _Gokon_ itu.

 **Nanashi**

-Jadi? Kau masih mau ikut acara _Gokon_ itu?

 **Misane-** _ **Chan**_

Tidak. Tentu saja tidak. Kau tahu aku sangat suka dengan kucing. Mana mungkin aku tega menyakiti hewan manis, imut dan lembut itu.

 **Nanashi**

-Ya! Bagus! jadi bagaimana rencana kita besok? Jadikan?

 **Misane-** _ **Chan**_

-Iya. Besok jam delapan pagi, aku tunggu di tempat yang biasa.

 **Nanashi**

-Oke! Aku akan ke sana lebih cepat dari yang kau bayangkan! Sampai berjumpa besok Misane- _Chan_ ~! _Love_ _You_ ~! ^^

 **Misane-** _ **Chan**_

- _Huh_? Sudahlah, aku harus mengerjakan PR. Sampai jumpa besok.

Sambungan _Mutter_ pun mati.

Nanashi tersenyum ceria membayangkan rencana kencannya dengan Misane besok. _Well_ , sebenarnya hanya Nanashi yang menganggap itu kencan. Misane sendiri tidak tahu apa-apa soal itu. Melihat Nanashi yang senyum-senyum gaje seperti orang yang kehilangan akal, Natsukage dan Miu yang kebetulan sedang bertamu di _apato_ -nya jadi penasaran sendiri.

"Kenapa kau senyum-senyum begitu?" tanya Natsukage, seraya menagmbil _soft drink_ yang disuguhkan Nanashi untuk dia minum.

"Eh? Besok aku mau kencan dengan Misane- _Chan_!"

Natsukage menyemprotkan _soft drink_ yang sudah diminumnya seketika, sedangkan Miu menepuk kedua tangannya seraya memberi selamat pada Nanashi.

"Selamat Nanashi- _Kun_! Aku turut senang!" Miu tersenyum sambil mengelap bibir Natsukage yang basah.

"Kok bisa?! Diakan buta soal cinta-cintaan?" tanya Natsukage tidak percaya.

Walau dia tidak pernah berkenalan dengan Misane secara langsung, tapi hampir setiap hari Nanashi menceritakan segala hal tentang Misane kepadanya. Dari hal yang penting hingga yang tidak penting. Benar-benar seperti _stalker_ sejati. Kalau ayah Misane yang _over_ _protective_ sampai tahu hal itu, mungkin Nanashi sudah ia tangkap dan dijebloskan ke dalam penjara.

"Misane bertanya apa arti _Gokon_ padaku, katanya dia diajak temannya ke acara _Gokon_."

"Lalu apa hubungannya denganmu? Kok dia malah mau berkencan denganmu?"

"Ya kujawab saja _Gokon_ itu artinya pria dan wanita yang bertemu untuk saling mengenal satu sama lain, kalau si pria suka dengan wanita itu maka dia akan memberinya daging kucing sebagai lambing cinta. Akhirnya dia tidak jadi ikut. Aku menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk mengajaknya berkencan dan dia mau! Hehe, jeniuskan?"

Setelah mendegar penjelasan Nanashi barusan Natsukage langsung mengajak Miu pergi dari rumah Nanashi saat itu juga.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Fin**_

 **A/N: Yahui! Fanfic 1BitHeart pertama saya sudah akhirnya selesai juga. Saya suka banget sama pasangan Misa-Nashi ini, mereka terlalu cute untuk jadi couple! Sekarang kesampaian untuk ngebuat cerita singkat tentang mereka berdua, fufu. Terima kasih untuk kalian yang mau baca atau sekedar mampir di cerita ini.**

 **Buh Bye!**

 **Chito-Bluebear \\(ow0)/**


End file.
